This grant period included didactic courses and clinical experience. The following credits were earned in the Summer Semester: case presentations, dental photography, introduction to advanced endodontics, literature review I, pain control/sedation, and research methodology. Fall Semester: Biostatistics, case presentations, clinical endodontics, clinical seminar, biomedical core, implants, radiography, literature review, oral pathology, and research. Spring Semester: Case presentations, clinical endodontics, clinical seminar, concepts in endodontics, biomedical core, literature review, research and supervised teaching. This resulted in the earning of 46 total credit hours. Additionally, ethics seminars and Dentist Science Award seminars were attended weekly. Clinical experience included a case load of 64 active patients with an increase of approximately two per week plus emergency call one week out of every six.